


You're So Good

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All in a supply closet during diamond edge, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, It's not good smut I'll tell you right now, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Smut, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, WonHao is an underrated ship, imma go die in a hole now, love it, minghao only says it once tho, tysm for 100 kudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Wonwoo and Minghao are in the back room of the stage, the younger sucking the other off.





	You're So Good

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> There is a use of "cumslut" and unsafe sex so please don't read this if you don't feel comfortable.
> 
> Okay, first of all, thanxx you guys so much for 100 kudos, and second of all, y'all are crazy Omaigaush this is embarrassing ><  
>    
> Anyways...
> 
> Enjoy :3

Wonwoo covered his mouth with his free hand, since his other was occupied in Minghao's hair, and bucked his hips into the latter's mouth. Minghao responded with a throaty moan as the tip of Wonwoo's cock hit the back of his throat, the vibrations sending sparks throughout Wonwoo's body.

"God, baby," Wonwoo hissed, trying to keep his voice in a whisper so no one outside the supply closet could hear them, but Minghao was making this harder with how good he was. It was fucking horrible but Wonwoo was too far gone to stop the boy. So, since there's no way of stopping Minghao, he might as well keep going. "Minghao, you're so good." He groaned, head rolling back against the shelf of cleaning products. He closed his eyes and dug both hands into Minghao's hair, taking control of the other's pace.

"Fuck, babe, you're so good," Wonwoo moans, moving Minghao's head manually, the latter just making it all better by just moaning at the abuse to his mouth and the encouragement. He let his jaw slack and let Wonwoo do whatever he wanted to him, ready for every bead of cum that will fill his mouth. "God, you fucking cumslut, you want my fucking cum, don't you?" Minghao made a high-pitched whimper while Wonwoo was fucking his entire mouth with no mercy. He loved every bit of it. "Yeah, you want my cum. Now take it." And Minghao did take it. Wonwoo came with a low groan, hips stuttering and hands loosening their grip in Minghao's hair as he finally came, waves of his orgasm crashing into him like a car. He came in Minghao's mouth, and Minghao did take his cum indeed, the latter swallowing every drop and wiping up the bits that leaked out of his mouth with the back his hand until Wonwoo pulled out of his mouth. Minghao licked the backs of his hands like a cat, and if that wasn't enough to make Wonwoo get horny again then it was the other's boner that did.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" Wonwoo smirked, pointing at the small wet spot that started to form at the crotch of his pants, a big tent was there too. Minghao's eyes sparkled and he nodded happily, going up to sloppily kiss Wonwoo with his swollen, red lips that tasted sweet and bitter from Wonwoo's cum.

"How do you want it?" Wonwoo asked, pulling away as Minghao started to straddle him.

"I don't need any preparation." Minghao responds, bouncing slightly, rubbing against Wonwoo's cock.

"Good."

Wonwoo raised Minghao's hips up and tugged the boy's pants down until his ass and cock was freed. Minghao was leaking precum all over himself, making a mess of the clothes that the stylist is going to have hard time with. Wonwoo swiped his thumb into the slit and wiped off all the precum, earning a soft whimper from Minghao. The older put his thumb in his mouth and wiped it clean of any cum. Minghao let out a whine.

"Hyung, hurry up~~ they're gonna look for us and I haven't came yet~~~" Minghao's voice always wavered when he complained or whined, and it was absolutely adorable. Wonwoo smiled, looking up at Minghao's red face and puffy lips. He kissed those puffy lips lovingly, breath hitching when he feels a hand wrap around his half-hard cock and pump it until it was full and erect. He deepened the kiss as he slowly lowered Minghao down onto him, licking into the other's mouth until the tip of his cock made contact with Minghao's entrance. They both become breathless as Wonwoo is finally inside of him, the first intrusion slow and painful.

"H-hyung.." Minghao whimpered, squeezing Wonwoo's shoulders tightly, falling onto his shoulders and hugging his neck as he braced himself for Wonwoo to slowly let him down. "Let go.." He said. This is just going to be like ripping off a band-aid, the slower you go, the greater the pain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, God, hyung, just let g—!.." Wonwoo dropped him and Minghao has fully engulfed the other's cock and is sitting on Wonwoo's hips, muffling himself on his shoulder as he feels himself adjust.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo whispers, rubbing comfortable circles on Minghao's thigh.

"Y-yeah... Just.. Just give me a minute..." Minghao winced, trying to move just to adjust but making the intrusion hurt more. He clawed at Wonwoo's back, tears threatening to fall down, and tried to move himself once more to get rid of the sting that should go away. 

"Minghao," Wonwoo took Minghao's chin so they lock eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks once more, intense, dark voice sending shivers down Minghao's spine. The latter doesn't say anything, only nods as he sits up straight and holds Wonwoo's shoulders again. He wipes away a stray tear and started to move himself, quick.

"F-fuck!" Minghao curses as he keeps quickening his pace, pained whimpers turning into small huffs of pleasure. "Fuck!" He repeats, moaning now. He bounced up and down on the cock, covering his mouth so no other sounds come out.

"Minghao, you're so good." Wonwoo groaned, bucking his hips up into Minghao to reach that one spot that makes the boy go crazy. It seems that he found it in one of his thrusts, for now the boy was grasping Wonwoo's shirt, almost ripping it as the owner continues to hit that spot everytime.

"Wonwoo—!" Minghao comes untouched with a high-pitched squeal, cum getting all over their shirts, as he slumps over the other's shoulders once again. Wonwoo stops for the boy, letting him rest, still inside him. But it seems like the other doesn't accept that. "You need to come too." The younger says, sitting as straight as he can in his post-orgasm state. He starts to bounce lightly on Wonwoo again, wincing at slight over-stimulation until it subsides and they're both moaning again.

"God, Minghao," Wonwoo grabs Minghao's hips and drags him down in time with his thrusts. "You feel so good." He feels warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach; he's close, and going by the quickening soft staccato moans that were progressively getting louder and tensing thighs, Minghao was close to coming too.

Minghao bounced higher until the tip was the only thing inside him and dropped himself on the older, both moaning together. He grabs the collar of Wonwoo's shirt, doing the same motion repeatedly as he crashes their lips together into a heated make out. Wonwoo lets Minghao take control of the kiss, the younger biting his lips and licking at every crevasse of his mouth while the older grabs the other's leaking, hard dick and pumps it quickly to chase Minghao's orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Wonwoo huffs, breathing for air. He leans up to meet Minghao halfway for a kiss but the other stills until they're millimeters from kissing.

"Then come, daddy."

And that does it for Wonwoo.

He slams Minghao's hips down to meet his thrust and he comes right on Minghao's prostate, cum filling Minghao up. Minghao comes right after, more cum spilling onto their shirts and on Wonwoo's hand. They both collapse on each other as their orgasms rip through them, draining them of their energy, Minghao back to slumping on Wonwoo's shoulder and the latter doing the same, both breathing heavily.

"Holy. Shit.." Wonwoo gasps, rubbing circles on Minghao's lower back. The latter carries himself off with the energy he has left, a little bit of cum leaking from his hole, and Wonwoo uses all of his willpower not to get horny again. Minghao reaches for something behind Wonwoo, grabbing paper towels to wipe the mess he made on their shirts in attempt to salvage what they can of the shirt from the cum. Good thing they have jackets part of their wardrobe.

"That was good, babe.." Minghao's voice drooped tiredly as he tried to clean his one hole from the leftover cum.

"I'd like to hear you keep saying that name again." Wonwoo suggested, licking cum off of his hands. Minghao looks back at him, smiling as well.

"I don't know, maybe when we're not in some supply closet alone. Maybe I'll do it then, even louder." He teases, kissing Wonwoo once more.

"Ugh, don't make me imagine it. I can't get hard again." Wonwoo groaned, tucking himself in once Minghao got off him.

"Well it's not my problem if you do

**Author's Note:**

> Wasnt that great :D
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry if whatever I did offended you, that is not my intention. Everything is fictional, please don't take this as something serious.
> 
>  
> 
> (Okay wth is wrong with chu guys omaigawd >///< anyways don't mind me shamelessly promoting myself, but...if you're here for the ult ship WonHao action, you can go check out my other wonhao fic Froyo and Sunsets, something I can actually look at and be proud of. It's all fluff and rainbows and the best eye bleach after reading this horrid fic, so feel free to check it out!!! Anyways, thanxx for reading!!)


End file.
